Flight of the Ivan III
by bradhig
Summary: Another family who's last name begins with R prepares to journey into space as they are fleeing a devastating civil war in their home county. While their enemies try in vain to stop the launch. A Lost in Space cross over with history.
1. Chapter 1

Flight of the Ivan III

by

based on Lost in Space the tv series owned by 20th century fox

Author's note: The idea is that the Romanov's ,Bolsheviks ,etc lived in 1998 and were the same age as they were in 1918 also the revolution takes place in 1998 instead of 1918 so the story could work.

We see a sprawling control room with people rushing about. Many people are at various consoles monitoring instruments.

"This is Ipatiev Control holding at T-35 seconds. Launch pad rising to launch position. ",the announcer says

We see a large house relay a larger version of the original house that stood on the same site. A camera in a cellar feeds video back to control. The back wall is visible with a door on the right side. The arched roof parts and the floor parts as well. A humped shape rises out of the area where the floor was. It is the Ivan III a sister shape of the ill fated Jupiter 2 lost in 1997. The ship has the flag and Imperial crest of Imperial Russia next to the hatch.

The Ship is sitting on a launch tower made of three red legs which curve at the top to support the saucer itself. On screens in the control room the Ivan III is seen with it's main windows facing the one window of the room it came from under a night sky filled with stars.

"All systems are go. We will resume the count at 2:00 am local time. ",The announcer says.

A reporter sits in an enclosed booth overlooking the control room. He begins to speak.

"This is desperation. Because the Bolsheviks continue to attack Imperial Russia we have no choice but to exile the royal family into deep space. Due to the secrecy of this mission no live television or radio transmissions are to be made. This report will be transmitted after the Ivan III is in space heading towards it's destination Alpha Centauri the same place the Jupiter 2 was supposed to go. This has new safeguards and equipment in place to ensure that it does not meet the same fate as the eariler mission. ",the reporter states "The Romanov's were woken up at 12:30 this morning and boarded the ship while it was still underground. "the reporter continues

A video of the family boarding the ship begins. We see the Romanov's in imperial court dress enter the upper deck.

"Well I guess this is goodbye. I hope you make safely there your imperial highness-es. ",a technician said.

The technician bows to the family.

They all stop before the freezing tubes. Grand Duchesses Maria and Anastasia look over the control and the main astrogator.

"Why are you checking that out. ",a technician asked Anastasia.

"Because I am the pilot and so is my sister Maria. If you wake up and find me driving you know your in trouble. ",Anastasia said.

"Then let's hope we don't need Nastenkia to fly us then. ",Tatiana said.

They enter the freezing tubes and close their eyes as they are frozen for the 5 year trip.

Technicians make final checks and leave the ship. Two guards make a last search for any saboteurs. They open the doors to the bedrooms and extend the chairs meant to be used by the crew during takeoffs and landings.

"All clear here. No sign of trouble. ",a guard said into the radio.

They left the ship and the hatches closed behind them.

The video ends and the reporter begins speak again.

"This ship is slightly larger then the previous version to accommodate seven people. There is one more crew member aboard. A B-9,Class M-3 General Utility Non-Theorizing Environmental Control Robot that will take the first steps on the new world. ",the reporter said.

"Security is tight due to the threat posed by the Bolsheviks who would go to any length to stop it and kill the crew. ",the reporter finished.

A black truck races through the streets of Yekaterinburg with the hammer and sickle on it sides. It is driven by Yurovsky a man the Bolsheviks call "The Romanov Eraser" for having stopped two previous missions containing distant relatives of the family.

"How dare they put a launch site behind our backs. ",Yurovsky groans.

"Their sneaky imperial pricks. ",Vladamir said.

"There is the gate I am gonna ram it. ",Yurovsky said as he hit the gas.

The truck slammed into the gate but it did not break open. Guards draw their weapons. Bolsheviks jumped out of the back and a fire fight started.

"Bolsheviks at the main gate. ",a guard said into the phone.

"They found us! It's too late. ",a controller in the control room screamed.

"Get back to your posts. We all swore we would give our lives to the Romanov family so they could live. ",the flight director said.

"T-minus 25 seconds and counting. "the announcer said.

The fight at the main gate was fierce. The two guards were killed along with three Bolsheviks. The Bolsheviks entered the base and drove towards the launch tower.

"Vladamir stop that ship. Get up the gantry and destroy it. The rest of us will take care of mission control. ",Yurovsky ordered.

"Were too late they are in the terminal count. ",Vladamir said.

Vladamir and his group got out of the truck and headed for the elevator. The truck sped towards the control center.

The Bolsheviks forced their way into the control room and began shooting the controllers. Meanwhile the other group reaches the top of the launch tower and starts trying to force open the hatch.

"Where are the explosives? ",Vladamir asked.

"Down in the truck. ",Boris said.

"Idiot! It's too late look at the count. ",Vladamir said

The countdown nears it's end. The hum of the main engines grows louder and the lights spin faster. 7,6,5,4,3,2,1 the Ivan III rises from it's launchpad and climbs into the sky.

The Bolsheviks on the tower are incinerated by the ships engines. They scream "AAAAGAAAAAG".

The heat sets off the explosives in the truck. Yurovsky turned in time to see the launch tower collapse in a ball of smoke.

The injured flight director makes a desperate call on the radio.

"Calling Alpha Control! Calling Alpha Control! Request you resume control of Ivan III immediately. We have been comprised, repeat comprised by Bolshevik forces. ",the flight director says into the radio.

Yurovsky shoots the flight director and then the radio cutting off communications. Yurovsky and his men approach the reporter still watching the launch. The reporter hits a button transmitting his report to Alpha Control.

"You will tell the world the ship and it's crew were destroyed. ",Yurovsky told the reporter as the Bolsheviks surrounded him.

The reporter picks up a phone ,dials a number, and then holds a large button down

"Yes in a minute I have something to do first. ",the reporter says.

"Hello St. Peters burg. The Ivan III is hopelessly lost in space. ",the reporter says.

The Bolsheviks listen intently unaware that the message is a coded signal indicating success.

"Get out of here. Tell the world what we have done. ",Yurovsky said.

The reporter packs up his things and walks through the control room full of dead bodies.

"Why didn't you kill him? ",a Bolshevik asks.

"The press has it's advantages and disadvantages. ",Yurovsky explained.

Yurovsky heads into the control room and looks at the burning spot where the launch tower and spaceship once stood. He picks up a phone and makes a call.

"Hello Moscow. Request you launch interceptors. The Ivan III got away. ",Yurovsky said.

"Lenin will have our heads for this. ",groaned Yurovsky.

The Ivan III climbs into space and begins spinning around the earth to build up speed for the flight out of the solar system. The Romanov's sleep peacefully in their freezing tubes unaware of their narrow escape.

Three interceptor missiles are fired from a Bolshevik base. The general alarm on the Ivan III rings out ,but is not heard by anyone. The computers take evasive action. As the first missile closes in the ship tilts forward and then backward allowing the missile to pass underneath it. The missile and another missile crash into each other and explode. The third missile continued following the ship. Ivan III enters an asteroid field. Asteroids hit the front of the ship as the computers try to steer clear. In the process the last missile hits an asteroid and explodes. The Ivan III clears the asteroids and continues on it's way to Alpha Centauri.

At the Alpha Control Center in Florida flight controllers race to catch up on telemetry from Ivan III

"This is Alpha Control at +120 minutes into the flight of Ivan III. We have resumed control of the flight at the request of the Ipatiev Control team due to the site being taken by Bolshevik forces. All indications are green at this time. Ivan III continues on course for Alpha Centauri. ",the announcer says.

A woman in a fur coat and blue gown enters the room. She is frightened by news reports. The director of Alpha Control greets her.

"Welcome your highness to Alpha Control. ",the director said as he bows to her.

"The said the Ivan III was destroyed and everyone in it is dead. ",Empress Marie said.

"That's no true. Look at the screen your highness. She's right there and on course. The new countermeasures programed into her computers have worked well. What you heard were Bolshevik lies your highness. ",the director said.

"I will never see them again. Five years may be too long for me. ",Empress Marie said.

"There's a chance. We have another flight about to take off for the same destination. It's a little bug but there is room on board for one more. The Neptune 5 is a one story ship and will arrive one and a half months after the Ivan III. ",The director explains.

The Neptune 5 was small one story rocket different in design to the Ivan III and Jupiter 2. Empress Marie entered one of the freezing tubes with the crew and the ship launched into the heavens.

to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Flight of the Ivan III part 2

by

based on Lost in Space the tv series owned by 20th century fox

Author's note: The idea is that the Romanov's ,BOsheviks ,etc lived in 1998 and were the same age as they were in 1918 also the revolution takes place in 1998 instead of 1918 so the story could work.

Lenin and Yurovsky stood next to the remains of the Ivan III launch site.

"Not only have you failed to finish off the Romanov's ,You have destroyed all our launch sites. We can't even send a probe to the moon no less fly to Alpha Centuri. ",Lenin complained.

"They tricked us. Who would have expected a launch site in a town we controlled. I'll get them all eventally. ",Yurovsky said.

"Forgort it! They are long gone now and no longer a threat to the revolution. I never wanted to be known as a royal killer. Did you ever read up on the French revolution? I didn't want anything like that to happen. ",Lenin said.

"How do you know they won't try to come back and reclain the throne? They could be waiting for things to die down here and then bam! They come flying in on their ship and become the rulers of Russia all over again. ",Yurovsky said.

"Give it up already. We still have a country to conquer. No more Romanov killing. ",Lening ordered.

Lenin stormed away and Yurovsky headed to meet with his men outside mission control.

"What do we do about the Ivan III? ",Vladimar asked.

"Lenin is getting soft. He wants us to give up. We will continue to hunt them down. ",Yurovsky said.

"Their developing a new spaceship that can make the journey to Alpha Centuri in a few months. Once it is finished we with take it and finish those imperial pricks. ',Yurovsky said.

Five years later

In Deep Space aboad the IVAN III the Romanov's sleep peacefuly in their freezing tubes. The ship approaches the planet orbiting Alpha Centuri and begans it's descent to the surface. We see the surface of the planet is similar to earth and it has a blue sky. THe ship lands in a valley. THe three legs are extended as the IVAN III touches down.

The robot is sent down a ramp to report on the environmet and determine if it is safe for the crew. A panel opens on one of the robot's feet to take a soil sample.

"Atmosphere composition 78% nitrogen 20% oxygen .93% argon , and .039 carbon dioxide is capable of supporting human life. Soil is safe for growing crops. ",the robot reported.

"Recommand revival of crew now. ",the Robot said.

The freezing tubes opened and the Romanov's slowly woke up. Anastasia and Alexei ran outside and starting running around like crazy. Nicholas and ALexandra walked over to the flight consoles and looked out the windows.

"We made it! The bosheviks can't possibly hurt us here. ",Nicholas said.

"Don't be so sure Nikky they could build their own spaceships. ",Alexandra said.

Tatiana walked over to the large viewscreen and started rewinding the real to real tape recording.

"WHat are you looking for Tania? ",Alexandra asked.

"I have a been feeling we narrowly escaped with our lives. ",Tatiana said.

They watched the replay of the launch. Bosheviks were at the hatch trying to force it. Then as the ship lifted off the launch tower collasped from the explosion below.

"They nearly got us like they killed the others. ",Tatiana said sadly.

"Anastasia Romanov and ALexei Romanov you come in here and change clothes befoer you get your finery dirty. ",Tatiana said through the intercom.

Month and a half later the Nepture 3 arrvied. Empress Marie rushed over to the Romanov's landing site.

"Grandma! ",the five children said at once.

The girls were waring grey skirts and light blue blouses.

"I wanted to join you and not sit around alone on earth. ",Empress Marie said.

"Glad you came mother. ",Nicholas said.

"We could transfer one of our freezing tubes to your ship your highness so she can travel with you back to earth if you ever decide to go home. ',a crewman said.

They put Empress's Marie tube in the lower deck near the robot control.

Anastasia was playing in a forest near the Ivan III.

"My sensors indicate you are in danger from falling if you don't come down from that tree. One of my functions is the protection of the Romanov Family. ",the robot said.

Anastasia climbed down and sneaked up behind the robot. Anastasia pulled out his power pack.

"Not again you little Shbivzik. ",the robot groaned as his power failed.

The robot's arms hung by his side as he leaned forward.

"Your no fun robot. ',Anastsia laughed.

That night they had a celebration of Empress Marie's arrival. Everyone was dressed in all their finery.

Then an explosion rocked the planet. The Nepture 3 was destroyed and it's crew were dead.

"Warning Waring. Danger Danger. Explosion caused by missiles fired from apporaching spaceship. recommand emergency liftoff. ",the robot warned.

"Everyone to launch positions now!",ordered Nicholas.

On the flight deck Grand Duchess Maria sat in the right hand seat close to the hatch and Grand Duchess Anastasia sat in the left hand seat. The girls were wearing cream colored dresses with red orders over their left shoulders and pink Kokoshniks having been dressed for the celebration.

"Start the main engines. ",Anastasia ordered.

The girls pressed several buttons and the ship began to rise just in time. Several missiles hit the spot where the ship had been sitting moments before.

"Where are you going Nastenkia?",Maria asked.

"I'm heading into space. We will have more room to maneuver there.",Anastsia explained.

Once in space they flew away from the planet and towards an asteroid field. Missiles hit the ship causing it rock from one side to the other. "We can't take much more of this. ",Anastasia groaned.  
>Maria saw something in the distance. It was a sauncer shaped ship similar to their own. Was she really seeing it or just imagining it?<p>

to be continued.

aos 14 umbra 


	3. Chapter 3

Flight of the Ivan III part 3

by

based on Lost in Space the tv series owned by 20th century fox

The Jupiter 2 flew through the blackness of space. Will Robinson ,Doctor Smith and the robot were on the bridge. Both Will and Dr Smith were sitting at the main consoles. They had been lost in space for a year. Will looked in shock at a strange sight. Another saucer like the Jupiter 2 was being chased by another ship. Dr Smith had a surprised look on his face.

"That ship looks like ours ,but it can't be. " Will said.

"That is an Ivan class ship. " The robot replied.

"It can't be. The Bolsheviks destroyed both of them on the launch pads. ' Will said.

"My sensors do not lie that ship is an ivan class ship. " The robot said.

"This is Grand Duchess Anastasia Romanov of the Ivan III. We are under attack by Bolsheviks help! " Anastasia said on the radio.

"Bolsheviks out here? " Dr Smith said with a worried look on his face.

"Dad please come up here! " Will yelled down the lift with a look of exitcment.

Mauren , Judy, and Penny came up the lift while Don and John climbed up the ladder.

"The Grand Duchess Anastasia is calling for help. " Will said to the others.

"Look that ship is firing on the other one. Why have to help them John? " Mauren said.

John walked over to the screen and picked up the microphone.

"This is John Robinson of the Jupiter 2 your highness we are coming to help just hang in there. " John said.

"Hurry they are gaining on us. " Anastasia cried.

"Everyone hang on. " John said.

"What are we going to do John ram that Bolshevik ship? " Don asked.

"We are going to divert those missiles away. " John said.

"You will get us all killed. " Dr Smith said.

The Jupter 2 headed towards the Bolshevik ship. As Yurovsky fired another round of missles the Jupiter 2 flew between them and the Ivan III.

"You are interferring with Bolshevik affairs unknown ship. I am Yakov Yurovsky the commandent of this ship and I order you to leave. " Yurovsky said.

"Yurovsky. Trust me John you don't want to cross his path. " Dr. Smith said.

Yurovsky watched angrily as the Jupiter 2 diverted his missiles away. The missles hit the Jupiter 2 causing it to shake violently and throw everyone to the side.  
>Sparks flew from control panels on the wall. Everyone standing was thrown off their feet.<p>

"John we can't take much more of this. " Don said to John.

"Yurovsky is known as the Romanov Eraser. He won't stop until all the Romanov's are dead. " Dr. Smith explained.

Dr Smith looked worried and afraid.

"You will get us all killed if you keeep fighting him. " Dr. Smith screamed in fear.

"We have to stop them or they will destroy the Romanov's. " John said.

Dr Smith snuck into the space pod. The space pod dropped out of the Jupiter 2 and flew away. He flew towards the Bolshevik ship.  
>John and Don saw the pod fly away.<p>

"Dr. Smith come back here at once. " John ordered.

"John this is personal leave me be. " Dr. Smith replied.

"Calling Yurovsky or should I say aos 14 umbra. Do you remember me? " Dr. Smith asked.

"Impossible! I thought you were dead. " Yurovsky said.

"You left me to die in the Jupiter 2. Time for payback. " Dr. Smith said.

"You will die traitor! " Yurovsky said.

"What is he talking about? " Don asked.

"Dr. smith atemmpted to sabotage the Jupiter 2 by programming me to destroy vital systems after launch. He was given knowledge about my systems from whoever hired him. " The Robot explained.

"I knew it. How else could he end up on our ship. " Don replied.

"He is seeking revenge. " John said.

Yurovsky fired three missles towards the pod and Smith flew away leading the missiles in a circle towards the Bolshevik ship. He caused the missles to hit the ship and damage it slightly. The pod was knocked backwards. Anastasia headed for the space pod on the Ivan III.

"We have to help him. " Anastasia said.

"Why? " Maria asked.

"Dr. Smith is risking his life for us. " Anastasia said.

"Nastenkia please come back. " Nicholas said.

It was too late. Anastasia left in the space pod from the Ivan III and flew towards the Bolshevik ship. Yurovsky fired missiles toward Smith and Anastasia lured them away from his pod and circled around with the missiles following her.  
>Anastasia flew along side the Bolshevik ship.<p>

"Get away you capitalist traitor and take those missiles with you. " Yurovsky screamed.

Everyone starred in disbelief as the pod and missiles neared the back of the ship and then an explosion lit up space like a sun. The Bolshevik ship was said flying away in a spiral with it's back half badly damaged.

"Nastenkia are you there? " Maria asked.

"Dr. Smith do you see Anastasia's pod anywhere? " John asked.

"No the poor girl is gone. She gave her life for us. ' Dr. Smith replied.

"I am returning to the Jupiter 2. " Dr. Smith continued.

The Romanov's all stood on the top deck of the Ivan III with their heads bowed. Dr. Smith entered the top deck of the Jupiter 2.  
>Just then the space pod appeared from the asteroid field.<p>

"Nstenkia how in the world did you survive? " Maria asked.

"I was knocked away by the blast afterward I hid behind an asteroid. " Anastasia said.

Her families eyes were full of tears.

"I don't think we have to worry about Yurovsky anymore. " Anastasia said as she returned to the Ivan III.

Anastasia flew the pod into the Ivan III and returned to the flight deck. She straightened out her dress and Kokoshnik. The Romanov's patted her on the shoulders and were happy.

"Where are you guys going? We are heading back to Alpha Centuri. " Anasasia asked.

"That is where we are going. We have been lost in space for years. " John said.

"Follow us and try to keep up with me. I have a habit of disappearing. " Anastasia laughed.

The Jupiter 2 folled the Ivan III and landed on the planet. Days later they were standing between the two ships which were standing on their landing gear.

"This is Alpha Control. We are glad to hear the Jupiter 2 has been found and arrived safely on Alpha Centuri. We advise the Romanov's to remain there. The situation in Russia is too dangerous for your return. " Alpha Control explained.

"This is John Robison of the Jupiter 2. We have the Romanov's to thank for our safe arrival. " John said.

The robots were standing side by side.

"Have they made any improvements in our design? " The Robinson Robot asked.

"No. " The Romanov robot answered.

"Anastasia gets in trouble sometimes because she removes my power pack. " The Romanov Robot said.

"That sounds like Doctor Smith. " The Robinson Robot replied.

Don and Judy were standing together.

"Looks like you have competition from those Grand Duchesses. " Judy said.

"Not really. I was never much for royalty. "Don Answered.

The forcefield generators were out and the gardens were standing by the ships.

"Will I have seen you with Anastasia a lot lately. " Penny asked.

"We are friends. I could never make it with royalty. " Will said.


End file.
